


I'm not giving up on us

by hansolow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolow/pseuds/hansolow
Summary: After Captain Dozerman's funeral, Amy thinks how much she likes Jake and how hot he is in his uniform.





	I'm not giving up on us

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so I'm new here (FIRST FIC ALERT) and english is not my first language so please go easy on me and I hope you like it <3

  
_In fact, as coworkers, our relationship only last six days, but that's not nothing. It was long enough for me to know we had something special. And I don't care about being demoted I just care about being with you._ _  
_  
Jake's speech was too much for Amy to handle. She thought that Captain Dozerman's funeral and the Vulture's threat of having Jake demoted if they didn't break up were enough for a tough day but her boyfriend's words had proved her wrong. She needed to take a walk all alone.  
  
She needed to think.  
  
_This is just a six days relationship, we don't know what this is_. She could hear her own words echoing in her head. Of course she didn't mean it to sound that cruel but at the moment it was the only way Jake could understand what was really on the table there. His entire career, the one he proudly built up in many years of great job, as detective could be easily erased because of her and her stupid idea of trying to outsmart the Vulture. This wasn't fair with any of them, they took so long to be together and now that they finally found their way to each other that jerk wants to break them apart.  
  
Amy could feel the tears on her face while she replayed Jake's words on her head. He didn't care about that as long she was by his side, but how could he expected that she would be fine with that?? She would never do this to him, even if she does know that those six days were by far one of the best of her life.  
  
Flashbacks of their first real date came to her mind, the awkwardness followed by drunkenness, the jokes, the stolen kisses and of course the rule they broke and resulted in stupid good sex that left her speechless - which was really difficult.  
  
Their second day together was the first test on their relationship, Dozerman's death really shocked her in a way her mind couldn't stand to blame herself for putting Jake into this. After all, she was the one who suggested they should make out in the evidence lockup, she should've been more cautious, she should've controlled her hormones and their sexual needs. Stupid.  
  
_But fuck he was so hot on that grey shirt._ The pervert part of her mind, the one who's only free after 4 drinks, screamed in her head.  
  
She remembered how bad she wanted to just talk to him that night, even if it was a just to make fun of her or to talk with him, _she just wanted to be with him_ , just like he said to her in front of a big crew of NYPD officers who must have been thinking he was talking about Dozerman. She smiled at that, the only person who compared his girlfriend to his dead captain and still look incredibly cute about it was Jake Peralta, indeed.  
  
After her big move of "screw light and breezy", they were so in sync that it felt so natural to spend nights at his apartment even with his terrible mattress. The other four days were full of mutual complains about the Vulture, concerns about Charles and his euphoria about their relationship, missing their dear Captain Holt and more stupid good sex. It was surreal how good they were good at it, even if their exhaustive job only allowed them to do only twice in this week. They were still on the _'we've been waiting too long for this_ ' level, which basically was very fast and hard but also very good. _Stupid good_.  
  
It wasn't fair that all of this had to be over because of the Vulture. God, she liked Jake so much! She was barely even starting with him and they had to break up like that. It really hurted. But knowing that he was willing to fight for her was just so reassuring and overwhelming. He liked her as much as she liked him and his speech was just a proof of that.  
  
Back at the precinct, she looked at the empty desk in front of her. Six days were enough for her to know that she wouldn't stand not having Jake sitting there with her, making her laugh, challenging her to be the better detective she could be and also making her feel as happiest as she ever was.  
  
She couldn't give up on him like that. Amy Santiago was willing to fight for Jake Peralta. But unfortunately only a miracle could save them now.  
  
\------------  
  
_In exchange of media attention, the Vulture won't bust you down or standing the way on you two dating._  
  
Captain Holt's words were music to Amy's ears. Miracles do happen, angels do exist and the one in her life is called Raymond Holt.(Also he totally approves her relationship with Jake which is awesome.) She was so happy that after the captain left, she jumped over Jake and hugged him, hoping no one they knew would appear at the bullpen.  
  
"I am so sorry for saying that we didn't know what our relationship is. I really enjoyed it every second of our six days dating, I just didn't want to stand in front of your job" Amy practically collapsed on his shoulder. Her words carrying all she have been thinking the entire day.  
  
Jake just hold her back tightly putting her even closer to him. "I know you had the best intentions, I was very scared of the Vulture's blackmail too but I knew everything would work out in the end. And I mean it every word I said there, Ames, our six days were great even though I really hope our seventh be better than the sixth." Jake joked.  
  
Amy couldn't hold her laugh at that, finally feeling her body relaxing after this stressful day. She was glad to be with him again.  
  
"Holt always saving your skin right, Peralta?" she smirked at him, allowing herself to make a joke.  
  
"What can I do? The dude just loves me." he answered with that lovely childish look on his eyes, leaning to kiss her ON THEIR WORKPLACE.  
  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH we just came back from the funeral of the guy we accidentally killed because we were making out at work, we won't do this here anymore!!" she panicked, the memories were just too fresh in her brain.  
  
Jake laughed at her, she was just so consistent. "Well, it wouldn't be that bad to accidentally kill the Vulture by making out with you in the workplace but you sure have a point. Do you want to crush in my place tonight??"  
  
Amy stopped to think on his proposal, she didn't have clothes on his home and actually she just wanted to take a shower and sleep on her decent mattress, but a part of her knew she owed this to him, she was the one who wanted to broke up their relationship twice in only six days. Nevertheless, she could actually use this as an excuse to finally wear one of his flannels that she was just too scared to ask before.  
  
Also he's looking so goddamn fine with his uniform. Her pervert side screamed in her head again. But this time she didn't shut her up, she was right, he was really hot in those.  
  
Amy just smiled and nodded at Jake, humming happily her approval. She couldn't wait for their third night of sex.  
  
\------------

  
  
Jake had just closed his door when she wildly press him against it to kiss him deeply.  
  
He gasped in surprise but his hands flew automatically to her hips pulling her closer which Amy took definitely as a sign of mutual craving.  
  
They were both already panting when one of her hands reached the back of his hair and craved her nails on it and that son of a bitch groaned in her mouth.  
  
" _Ames_ "  
  
It was just her nickname, 4 letters, he had said more than a hundred times already. But after all they've been through this day, it just affected on her a billion times harder making her look at him.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
Oh god, was it too much?? Did she do something wrong???

  
"Why? Did I hurt you? You didn't like it?” she could feel her anxiety on her head.  
  
"God, no!! This is actually _fucking_ _hot_..." she could feel herself blushing with his words, she was never really into cursing and dirty talk but Jake Peralta had free pass for her, judging by the contractions down on her panties. "...but you seemed very tired at the bullpen and I would hate to know you're only doing this because you feel like you owe me something after that spee..."  
  
She interrupted him with a kiss. Jake was extremely kind and comprehensive but she really wanted to do _other things_ right now. Their kiss was slow and intense, her favorite ones and when Jake corresponded with that passion she knew she wasn't alone.  
  
She broke the kiss trying to keep the eye contact with him to assure him everything was fine but his red lips slightly apart distracted her for a minute.  
  
She bit her lower lip and smiled teasingly. His eyes were following every move on her face. His gulp revealing the effect Amy Santiago had on him as well. She stared at him while her hands play with the blue collar of his uniform. " _I've been staring at you in this goddamn uniform for the entire day and thinking how freaking hot you looked and how badly I wanted to be alone with you..."_  lust dripping out of every word her mouth was saying. She meant it every single one of them.  
  
"Oh..." he started to blush adorably, he wasn't really expecting to see her completely sober acting like 4-drink Amy. Well, not even herself wanted to show him that part of her so soon but she know he deserved and could also feed her well.  
  
"And you're not obliging me to do nothing Jake, the decision to leave you panting while I pushed you against your door was totally product of my free will." she smiled teasingly again, it was just so natural after so many years of constant banter.  
  
"cool cool cool cool cool cool please do this whenever you feel like it, like for realz it was awesome."  
  
She laughed at his chest. She almost lost this idiot so many times that his proposal doesn't seem so nonsense after all.  
  
Jake leaned his head and started to kiss her neck, slowly where the muscles from her smile were popping up, his hands went to her hair to pulled it down from its bun. For a second she just closed her eyes allowing herself to feel his lips on her and her hair falling down her shoulders. He was taking his time with bites and hickeys that would've normally annoy her but _it. just. felt. so. good_. He knew exactly what to do to make her knees weak.  
  
She was so entertained by his lips she didn't even realised he already had taken her coat off and had just finished undoing her tie.  
  
" _Oh, detective Santiago..._ " he whispered in her ear. The use of her work title itself making her to stifle a moan on her mouth. Shit, he was really using his Holt's impression on her. God, and it was working....not because it remembered her of Holt (GROSS! he was like her dad) but Jake's rough voice really did things on her.  
  
"... _you don't have idea how many times I've pictured this scene in my head..._ " He started to unbutton her shirt, and torturously slid his fingers on the bare skin of her chest, sending shivers through her whole body and feeling her panties wetter as he got down with his hands.  
  
"... _messing your perfect uniform and you didn't even care about it, this is the best day of my life..._ " she felt his smirk against her skin, normally she would've rolled eyes to it but now when his hands were working on her belt and purposely playing with her waistband, so _freaking_ close where she truly needed his hands on, she really couldn't care less for a messed up uniform.  
  
"You are ridiculous, Jake." she managed to say between her heavy breaths.  
  
He stopped his hands just on the top of her zipper and looked at her. His brown eyes that were usually so childish were glowing even darker with lust and she hoped that this look on his eyes were destined only for her from now on.  
  
"Oh am I?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Amy didn't even had time to answer when she felt his finger quickly entering on her, making her moan in surprise and pure pleasure.  
  
Amy could feel he was nervous by his tense jaw, they haven't done that before, so she just let himself explore her. _And God, did he explore her._ His fingers going in and out in a slow speed it would drive her mad but finding spots inside of her she didn't even know were there. Her moans growing louder in her throat.  
  
" _Oh fuck, Ames..._ " he whispered on her ear while she slightly open her legs to give him a better access where she need him the most. Making Jake Peralta curse was something that weirdly made her proud. After so many sextape's jokes insinuating she was terrible at sex, making him swallow his words was her favourite type of revenge.  
  
When he started to rub her clit with his thumb, she just felt her eyes rolling of pleasure and she was pretty sure if his other hand wasn't holding her she would've fallen miserably. He let it out a little laugh, while angling her to a position he could go back to his subtle attack on her neck. His mouth was slowly dripping down to her collarbone and her chest, living a path of hickeys until where her bra was. _He was such a teaser._ Her moans sounding more and more pornographic even for her, but she just couldn't help it, he really knew what he was doing.  
  
" _Jake.... OH... I'm...hmm... so clos..._ " before she could finish her sentence he slid another finger on her while still rubbing her clit and all Amy could feel was a smashing wave of sensations that made her throw her head back and arching against Jake pressing him into his door.  
  
_Oh. Mama._  
  
For Christ's sake, she just had an orgasm in Jake Peralta's fingers while he was fully clothed with his uniform and she was half-naked with her t-shirt completely unbuttoned. And the thought only turned her on even more??? A part of her thought "what have he done to me??" but Amy knows that she is just as guilty as him. He lift his head so he could see her in the eye, with that annoying grin of pride and Amy was sure her eyes were burning with desire because that was what every cell in her brain screamed in her head.  
  
_I just want to be with him_.  
  
Giving him no time to breath, Amy held his neck and pushed him into a desperate kiss, thanking him for what he just did and also to make him aware of that this wasn't over yet. Two could play this game.

  
She quickly made her path to his jaw giving sloppy kisses and an affectionate bite. She felt he contracting his muscles just by a single touch of her lips. He pressed his entire hand on her bare back while the other one was still on her waistband pulling her impossibly closer. She felt her lips turning into a small grin, adding some pression on his pelvis, making him groan. He was so hard already. Teasing him was just so good.  
  
_God, and they weren't even naked yet._  
  
In fact, they were both still fully dressed, she only had a shirt open, this could count only as half-naked.  
  
She used all the strength she didn't know she had to slowly get away from his grip and teasingly hold her shirt and starting to walk blindly to his couch, still looking at him and his confused frown. Amy felt her laugh growing on her belly, memories flashing on her head.  
  
" _Kind, sober and fully dressed. Title of your sextape_ ."  she said on her most tempting tone grinning and looking him from up to down, while taking her shirt off slowly from her shoulder making sure he followed every move with his eyes, she really enjoyed the picture of a breathless Jake holding himself at his door.  
  
Despite her annoyance with the sextapes jokes, she still remembered the first one he did in a Halloween night and it was now coming alive and it couldn't been any better for her. The way Jake was looking at her was surely going to be on her mind for a long time, it was just so intense and raw, she wanted to keep it forever.  
  
Jake followed her lead and desperate crushed her on his couch, kissing her fearlessly enough to make her dizzy. He was touching her everywhere, her neck, her back, her arms, her belly. _He was so freaking desperate for her._ The thought itself would be enough for her to fantasise for days if his touch and his eager mouth weren't erotic enough.  
  
"I swear to God, Amy, I won't be able to wear this uniform without getting turned on for at least a year." he said while pushed her legs into his hard crunch, making both groan in excitement.  
  
She couldn't hold her smile, as they slowly adjust their positions on his couch with her straddling his lap, and grinding on his hips in a desperate need of friction. She really wanted to tease him more and smoothly taking his clothes off but she really wanted the sex part soon, so she tried to be the fastest as she could with the buttons of his shirt while still kissing him intensively.  
  
He quickly get rid of his shirt and tank top underneath it, leaving his bare chest finally free for her. She let her fingers hover around his skin, she could feel his heart beating fast on his chest and came down to his surprisingly toned stomach. For a guy who eated so much junk food, abs were the last thing she imagined Jake would have but she could feel some of his muscles contracting and his breath hitching as she scratched her nails teasingly and held his waistband.  
  
She started to leaning down to stay on her knees on Jake's ground, kissing and biting and licking his chest making him doing some delicious sounds and moans. She was undoing his zipper cautiously while he lifted up a little his hips so she could take his pants off, she didn't even saw he had already taken his shoes off. _Smart boy_ .  
  
With nothing but his black boxers on, Jake was a vision. His hair falling on his forehead, his lips parted in an attempt to regain some breath, his neck and chest full of red marks from her previously teasing and of course the volume on his boxers that would give her anything she most wanted now. _That man would be death of her._ And judging by the way he was looking at her, the feeling was mutual. She was just stand up in front of him, with her black push-up bra and her uniform pants and her hair messed from his hands, but he looked at her as she was a goddess, and honestly? With him staring her like that she truly felt like one. She quickly managed to take her boots off as well, when one idea popped in her mind.

_It was time for a show._

  
One secret about Amy Santiago: she may not know how to move her feet, but she sure does know how to move her hips.  
  
So, getting all the confidence she had on her body she put her hands on her waistband and started to wave her hips side by side, just like in belly dance she secretly practiced with her mom few years ago. Before she could pass her pants through her butt, she turned on her side for he get a better vision of it.  
  
_She would never forget the bit lip he did at her_.  
  
" _Oh... detective Peralta, you don't have idea of how many times i've pictured this scene in my head..._ " She said triumphantly, using his words against him, as she finished taking her pants and panties off. Her bra and his boxers being the last piece of clothes to get rid off.  
  
She back at his hips, grinding at him finally free from that many clothes but he was not naked enough for him to feel her fully. Her mouth went straight to his ears, while her hands were on the back of his couch looking for balance.  
  
" ... _finally having you under me and proving to you how wrong your name of sextapes were and you don't even have a joke back..._ " Jake's hands were on her hips silently asking for more friction, his hips were erratic on her. He put his head on her shoulder. "Holy fucking shit, Amy, just fuck me already, please..." he whined at her. She just couldn't say no to such a _polite_ request such as this. Her hands reached her bra clasp and taking off of her.  
  
"What? You're the one who's not naked yet." She put her tongue between her teeth and laughed to him.  
  
"Oh am I?" he asked for the second time in this night, with a fake annoyed face. He quickly hold her and turned their position so she was laid down and he was hovering over her naked body, feeling her whole body on fire by the contact of his entire physique on her. She didn't took too long to kiss him vigorously and putting his boxers down. Adjusting her legs so he could be finally inside of her, Amy shook in anticipation.  
  
He put the head of his penis and slowly started to rub her entrance. _Oh God, she thought the teasing was over by now._ Jake broke their kiss and they were already panting in desire. Amy's chest going wildly up and down followed by Jake's mesmerised eyes on her.  
  
"Just for the record, our sixth day weren't so bad after all." Jake said.  
  
Amy smiled softly. After all that drama with the Vulture, they really needed peace and resting.  
  
But _after the stupid good sex_ , of course. Amy's nails passing by Jake's back, silently asking him to penetrate her now. A sign that for any other guy wouldn't be understood, but he wasn't like the others. Kissing her neck smoothly, Jake held her hips and finally (finally!) was inside of her. A movement that made him groan at her neck and her back arching at his moves and moaning at his ears.  
  
Amy never believed in that "perfect fitting" story but when Jake was inside of her and his head fit perfectly at the curve of her neck, it was really hard to doubt of that. It was _so good_ have him like this. He started to move his hips so cautiously and slow she feel she would burn but this couldn't be over as quick as the other times so she just enjoyed every goosebumps his moves and lips were causing on her.  
  
Amy's mind was always at high speed, at work, at her house and it wasn't any different in sex. She never allowed herself to relax entirely with past partners, she always managed to think of something else she needed to do. So when her mind was completely empty from her thoughts and all she could hear was herself moaning for _more. more. more._ She knew it was the point of no return for her. Not only he was the only one able of making her laugh, he was also the only one who could satisfy her entirely in bed.  
  
_This was getting dangerous._ Six days and she's already lost on him like that.  
  
Jake continued with his slow strokes, and she knew it was hard for him as well, not to just finish wildly like they did before, his grip on her thighs getting tighter and tighter as she lift her legs to give him better access and driving them both more and more insane at each thrust.  
  
Sweat dripping off their bodies, their moans filling up the entire room (she really hoped his neighbors were deaf), her hands exploring his back, neck and his hair while his established a pattern between her legs and hips.  
  
_Shit this wasn't only sex, they were making love._  
  
It was so intense and intimate, not what a six days relationship supposed to be but she couldn't care less when Jake Peralta was moaning how _perfect_ she was. Tighten her legs around him, Jake almost lost it with the sudden pressure.  
  
" _Fuck, Ames, I am trying make this to last long enough for both of us..._ " he said roughly. Oh, mama. _He was just so hot like that_ , cheeks flushed, jaw tightened, all sweaty.  
  
She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just I need to..." she held her hands on his shoulders pushing him slightly so she was straddling him again on the other side of the couch. She really enjoyed the making love thing, but she couldn't handle to the awkwardness of the morning next when them both wouldn't be ready to talk about their feelings.  
  
So she just slided herself back to him, she was so wet for him it would've been shameful if she wasn't so horny. Making him gasp at their new angle and contact. She grinded him smoothly, scared if she did something wrong it could hurt him, but as he slowly positioned her where he wanted she started to ride him, feeling his goosebumps and his heart trembling in his chest.  
  
" _Holy...fucking...shit… Ames, this ah! is... so... OH! fucking... good..._ " Jake whispered on her ear at every new move of her hips. Her speed increasing at every word of him. She felt her orgasm coming but wouldn't let her finish before him, she was not a selfish lady after all.  
  
" _Jake_..." she whispered on his ear as her hands reached the back of his hair pulling hard. Angling his ear just so she could bite his lobe while tightened her grip around his dick.  
  
It was enough for him to come moaning louder her name with his head at her shoulder. All that she needed to set her free herself and letting her orgasm consume her. Both panting and shaking as the feeling of pleasure flew through every part of them, holding each other in a sweaty and breathless embrace.

 

“Wow…” Jake said.

 

“Wow…” she answered.

 

They both laughed. This was so good. Raw sex and laugh later, she could easily get used to it.

 

They rested for what seemed like ages until Jake softly started to rub his hands on her back. He didn't even asked nothing but she knew that this gesture could be translated as “are you okay?” and the fact they were so in sync scared her for a moment. His nose slowly started to rub her neck and shoulder, which she also knew he was asking her to look at him, when she got so good in understanding him like that? But sooner she looked at him in the eye she knew he was just as scared as her. Everything between them were so new but also intense in such a short period of time. They both smiled at each other, like understanding simultaneously that their feelings were bigger than their fear, and their doubts fade away with a soft kiss.

She carefully stood up, still feeling her legs weak, grabbed his uniform pants and shirt in the the ground, giving him the pants and letting the shirt to herself. It wasn't his flannels but still had his perfume on it. She was finally able to do one of the things she read in books, wearing your boyfriend’s shirt with only the last 3 buttons closed. She hoped she looked sexy because she was feeling very confident.

Jake was laid down on his couch with nothing but his pants on searching for a channel in tv when he saw her, his eyes studying all her body and a childish grin left his mouth. He looked awed by her.

“How can you look so hot and so cute at the same time?” in a fake-annoying tone. She blushed and laughed, already feeling her body complaining for a good night of sleep. She laid down on top of him, fitting her head on his chest, it was warm and actually better than his 19th century mattress.

“Well, I ask you the same question.” she smiled at him. “Would you mind if I sleep here? It is surprisingly comfortable.” she asked, her cheeks getting warmer.

“You just want me for my body, right? I knew it!!” he joked but she didn't laugh back she was already sleepy. “Well, that's totally fine by me, but I will warn you that you can't get used to it, because I want to be the little spoon.” okay, now she laughed. He was such a dork.

He turned off his tv and grabbed his arms around her. Feeling his breath already slowing down in his sleep, Amy knew that even in her best dream in that night wouldn't top her reality right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay since you get through all of this and didn't give up reading THANKS SO MUCH please leave your comments (or grammar corrections) and kudos here plz
> 
> ps: I am thinking about a Jake's pov about this what do you guys think???


End file.
